


Clary's Birthday Gift

by robosk8er7



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4642518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robosk8er7/pseuds/robosk8er7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clary and Jace return to Clary's room after their kiss in the greenhouse and passion ensues. AU where Simon wasn't in Clary's room to interrupt Jace and Clary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clary's Birthday Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Characters and universe belong to Cassandra Clare because if they belonged to me this would have happened in the books.

(Clary’s Point of View)  
“Are you going to sleep?” Jace asks me, his voice breaking slightly despite the obvious attempt at keeping his tone neutral. I smile as he continues to hold my hand, reluctant to let go.   
“I might, I mean, aren’t you tired?” I ask in return silently cursing myself.  
“Darling, I have never been more awake,” Jace replies in the huskiest voice I had ever heard.  
“Well, I don’t have to,” I smile in response, and this answer seems to please him. I open up the door to my bedroom and he follows me in. The moment the door is shut, his lips are on mine again, even more urgently than they had been in the greenhouse. Before I have a chance to breathe, he picks me up and sets me down on the bed. My hands run through his hair and I realize he is not nearly close enough for my liking.  
He seems to agree with my silent thought and remedies the situation by flipping me over so I am underneath him and deepening our kiss even more.   
(Jace’s Point of View)  
I never knew how much I could want somebody before I kissed Clarissa Fray. Now, with her underneath me, legs wrapped around my waist, I knew. I pull away for a moment so we can both breathe for a moment and she looks at me concerned.   
“Is everything okay? Did I do something wrong?” Clary asks me nervously. I simply laugh and kiss her forehead.   
“Of course, you haven’t done anything wrong. I am just trying to prevent myself from making you do something you don’t want to,” I reply. I cringe slightly when I hear how cliché I sound, but she doesn’t seem to notice. She seems more taken aback at what I said than anything.  
“You mean… Oh… Um…” she replies, unsure what to say. I chuckle and simplify what I am asking.  
“Clarissa Fray. Do you want this to go farther?” I ask directly.  
“Yes.”  
“How far?” I ask again, peppering kisses down her throat and collarbone. I am rewarded by a beautiful moan and the response I was hoping for.  
“All the way, please…” she moans. I am completely happy to comply.  
(Clary’s POV)  
My senses go into overdrive as Jace continues kissing the base of my throat and my collarbone. I move my hands down and lift the hem of his shirt. He seems to understand and pulls it off in a single, quick motion. If his kisses take my breath away, I don’t know what his body can do to me.   
“Well this isn’t fair, now is it? You still have a shirt on and I don’t,” he points out, grinning like the Cheshire cat when I try to continue kissing him. I laugh and allow him to remove my top.   
“What, never seen a girl without a shirt before?” I tease as I take in his awestruck expression. Suddenly I become bashful and blush deeply.  
“Never a girl so gorgeous,” he replies. I blush even harder and turn away so he doesn’t see my embarrassed expression. It apparently doesn’t work though, as he places a hand on the side of my face and turns it so I look at him again.  
“Don’t do that,” he smiles.  
“Why?”  
“Because then I can’t do this,” he says kissing me again. Finally he moves his hands down to the button of my jeans and looks at me questioningly. I nod, knowing what he is silently asking me. I quickly kick them off along with my underwear and see him doing the same.   
“Are you ready, Clary?” he asks in a soft, husky voice.  
“Yes,” I reply, knowing I have never wanted anything more in my life.  
(Jace’s POV)  
On the list of things I never thought I would do, love at first sight was at the top of my list. But now, lying in bed with Clary as she sleeps in my arms, I know that it is a very real thing. I silently chuckle as I kiss the top of her head and allow myself to fall asleep with her. The last thing on my mind are the five words I say out loud: I love you, Clarissa Fray.


End file.
